tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Build-a-Boat" transcript (Dramatizing)
21:19 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: Last time, a hurricane hit the island and now everyone is on boney island. I think Zoey got voted out. Dakota and Lard-face Staci switched teams. 21:19 <+Scott|> ^@Neko :C 21:19 <@SilentB> (... wtf, guys. >->) 21:19 mode/#dramatizing AnneMaria| by SilentB 21:19 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> -- starts -- 21:19 <+Staci> Yah, hey, new team. What's up? 21:19 <+Scott|> Great to see ya here Staci! 21:19 <@SilentB> *wearing a straw hat* 21:19 <@Sam|Chef> (Where are we all now?) 21:20 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *on boney island beach* I never thought I'd say this but I... I miss camp wawana- nope, still can't say it. :| 21:20 (Boney Island.) 21:20 * DawnStarr is meditating on a rock 21:20 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (Boney island @ Sr. Fat Face) 21:20 <+Scott|> (I think on Boney Island still.) 21:20 <+Lightning-> And that's how Lightnin' won his 10th state championship! :D @Dakota 21:20 <@Sam|Chef> (3:) 21:20 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Maggots, I'd like to call a team meeting. 21:20 <+Lightning-> (^not state, province. Stupid Canada) 21:20 <+Jo|> The sky. Can't you see? @Staci. 21:20 <+DakotaMilton> Ugggh. 21:20 <@Sam|Chef> This island sucks, no video consoles no nothing. D: 21:20 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (CONF) Brick: I'm all about a strong team unit. If we can stay strong, the Rats won't stand a chancw! 21:20 <+DakotaMilton> Great, Lightning. 21:20 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Now, I think we should take this moment to welcome Daisy to our team. *pats Dakota on back* 21:20 <+DakotaMilton> I didn't get any sleep last night. D: 21:21 <+AnneMaria|> So whadda we do now? 21:21 <+DakotaMilton> I'm sorry I can't pay more attention, but I'm just so... 21:21 <+DakotaMilton> Moopy today. D: 21:21 <+DakotaMilton> Also. 21:21 <+DawnStarr> (conf) Staci is... nice... She would not stop talking her sleep, interrupting my meditative state. 21:21 <+DakotaMilton> I'm Dakota. 21:21 <+DakotaMilton> DAKOTA. 21:21 <+DakotaMilton> >.> 21:21 <+DakotaMilton> Don't you KNOW who I am? 21:21 <@SilentB> (No.) 21:21 <+Staci> (conf) My new team is super-phat. I love them all. Hehe. 21:21 <+Jo|> (conf) We all hate her. o_o. 21:21 <+Staci> So, uh, Dawn, how was your sleep last night? Yah. 21:21 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Oh, yes, Dakota, my apologies, ma'am. :| 21:22 <+Scott|> (CONF) She wouldn't shut up in her sleep, it was like annoying little crickets chirping. Just.. ugh. 21:22 <+DawnStarr> It was... peaceful... 21:22 <@Sam|Chef> Somebody is whipped. Huh Huh. 21:22 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Now, Dakota, I know on the Rats you guys had your hippie-dippie every man for themselves approach 21:22 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: but the Maggots, we're all about team work and unity and togetherness 21:22 <+Jo|> Team. 21:22 <+DawnStarr> (conf) Her aura is horrible. She's a compulsive liar. I don't like her. 21:22 <+Jo|> -w- 21:22 <+Scott|> Yeah Jo? 21:23 <+DakotaMilton> (conf) Dakota here! Okay, so, thoughts on my new team. Everyone except Anne Whatever is SUPER-nice. Brick thinks he's the leader, but I think we've all established that I am. I mean, I am the star of this show and all. I can't wait until I get my spin-off series. But first, my main goal is to find myself a love interest. Every good guy must have one, and since I'm the main one, let's start the boy-search .^^ 21:23 <+Jo|> If we don't win today, none of you are sleeping tonight. 21:23 <+AnneMaria|> (conf) Ugh,l I csn't beleive Dakota's on my twam now. 21:23 Jaxswim has changed nick to Intern| 21:23 (for later :3) 21:23 <+Scott|> Well, we didn't really sleep much last night either. *shrugs* 21:23 <+Staci> Hehe. Fine, Jo. 21:23 <+DakotaMilton> Oh. @Brick 21:23 <@SilentB> ... 21:23 <+DakotaMilton> I can do that. 21:23 <+DakotaMilton> I mean... 21:23 <+DakotaMilton> *flirty* I can do that. ;) 21:23 <@Sam|Chef> O.o 21:23 <@Sam|Chef> Oh my. 21:23 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Um, uh, great. ._. *blushes slightly* Excuse me, I have some push ups to do. :| *walks away* 21:23 <+Jo|> Let's think of it like this. 21:23 <+Jo|> People eat up Maggots. 21:23 <+Scott|> And Scott Nathan Carmichael's pappy told him to be aware of everything, I've gone days without sleeping, and this is a true story. (CONF) Unlike Staci's. 21:24 <+Lightning-> (Conf) On a scale of 1 to Lightnin', Lightnin' being the hottest, Dakota is a Lightnin' for SHO'! 21:24 <+Jo|> people hit Rats with brooms, and yet they still move. 21:24 <@Sam|Chef> This place is getting hotter then the 9th sun in the Orian galaxy. :$ 21:24 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: *shows up* Good morning, campers. :D 21:24 <+Jo|> Rats will eat them up. 21:24 <+Staci> Yah, hai. 21:24 <+DawnStarr> Chris, good morning. 21:24 <+DakotaMilton> (conf) I'll start with Brick. He's totally not my type, but maybe we could establish some sort of 'opposites attract' thing, and honestly, I'd LOVE to give him a makeover. Socks? Ewww. Socks are gross! 21:24 <+Scott|> Ugh, it's him again. 21:24 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: *punches Sam* Sorry, I had to. 21:25 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: It's time for today's immunity challenge! :D 21:25 <+Scott|> *snickers* Haw 21:25 <@SilentB> *still wearing straw hat* 21:25 <@Sam|Chef> WHY!? *cries* 21:25 <+AnneMaria|> great. :s 21:25 <+Scott|> Nice straw hat there, B. 21:25 <+Jo|> Chris. 21:25 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: *takes B's hat* Cut it out >.> 21:25 <@SilentB> :( 21:25 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: Now, as you all remember, a hurricane destroyed Camp Wawanakwa 21:25 <+Jo|> I'm still waiting for the.... "Best to shine Chris's shoes wins." 21:25 <+Staci> (CONF) Shady Scott is the only guy on my team? Things got crappy. He's not even, like, hot. Especially compared to my other BFs. 21:25 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: But we fixed it! :D Sort of... 21:26 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: Like, it still sucks 21:26 <+Jo|> It always sucked. 21:26 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: But we finished a cabin 21:26 <+Scott|> It smells like fart, and it's DISGUSTING. 21:26 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: We figure the winning team from today's challenge can use it until we finish the second one :) 21:26 <+Staci> Eh. 21:26 <+DawnStarr> (conf) As much as I hate to say this... I'd rather have Staci gone than Scott. I'm not the once to judge but she's very annoying. 21:26 <+Scott|> What about the losing team? 21:27 (CD, PM. I just need your okay. >->) 21:27 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: I dont really care about them. 21:27 <+Scott|> Wow, you not caring? Shocker. 21:27 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: Now, the challenge is a race back to camp wawanakwa! 21:27 <+Jo|> LETS GO. 21:27 <@Sam|Chef> So if I win you will care about me? :3 21:27 <+Scott|> Hey, Staci. *winks* 21:27 <+Jo|> Round 2? ;D 21:27 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: The journey back to camp wawanakwa can be dangerous... 21:27 *is shown drowning* 21:27 *dies* 21:27 <+Scott|> *gasps* 21:27 <@Sam|Chef> O.o 21:27 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: *sighs* If you manage to win without your fatness making you lose, I will adopt you -_- @ Sam 21:27 <+Lightning-> Sha-what?! 21:27 <+Lightning-> Lightnin' is too awesome to die! 21:27 <+DakotaMilton> Hey!! :@ @Chris 21:28 <+Scott|> Not really. Sha-Scott! 21:28 <+DawnStarr> There is a deadly mutated shark out there too, isn't there? 21:28 <+DakotaMilton> He's a formidable competitor. >.> 21:28 <+Staci> Hai, Scott... 21:28 <+AnneMaria|> I'm too hot to die!! 21:28 <@Sam|Chef> :D HOTDOG! I AM FINALLY GETTING A NEW DAD! :D 21:28 <+Jo|> Lightnin'. It don't matter. Your going to either lose, or die TRYING to beat me. 21:28 <+Lightning-> Lightnin's never won the Super Bowl! D: 21:28 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: Now, there's a few ways back to camp 21:28 <+Staci> Back to camp? You mean... swimming? 21:28 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: Across the lake... actually, that's pretty much it :) 21:28 <+Staci> Calm down, I can fly... 21:28 <+DawnStarr> take the super spoon to the super bowl, k? 21:28 <+AnneMaria|> So what? We gonna swim? 21:28 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: But to make things interesting, Chef is going to bring in some materials for you guys to build contraptions to get back! 21:28 TDAwesome15 ~TDAwesome@71.74.184.166 has joined #dramatizing 21:29 <+Staci> :D 21:29 <@Sam|Chef> *wheels in materials* 21:29 <+AnneMaria|> Great! 21:29 <@SilentB> *inspects materials and makes the "NOT BAD" meme face* 21:29 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (19:29 <@Sam|Chef> *wheels in materials* - I wanna insult Sam's fatness :() 21:30 <@SilentB> ... 21:30 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: Alright, I'll see you guys on the other side. :) GO. 21:30 <+Scott|> *picks up materials* 21:30 <@SilentB> *picks up some materials for his team* 21:30 <+Scott|> *begins running* 21:30 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Alright team, what should we build? 21:30 <+Jo|> Mmmm... 21:30 * DakotaMilton picks up some materials and starts walking with B. 21:30 <+DakotaMilton> Hey, B. ;) 21:30 <+Scott|> *walks back* 21:30 <@Sam|Chef> We got to win! I wanna a new Dad! :( 21:30 <+DakotaMilton> What's going on? ^^ 21:30 <+Jo|> Scott. 21:30 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: We could construct a battle submarine that fires torpedoes! :D 21:30 <+AnneMaria|> How bout a rockin' Yacht? 21:30 <@SilentB> ... 21:30 * Staci starts to build. 21:30 <@SilentB> :| 21:30 <+Scott|> Yah Jo? 21:30 * DawnStarr begins building 21:30 <+DakotaMilton> Uhhh. 21:30 <@SilentB> *begins walking faster* :s 21:30 <+Jo|> Make a boat. 21:30 <+DakotaMilton> Sooo. 21:30 <+Staci> (#radioactiverats ?) 21:30 <+DakotaMilton> Like my outfit? :3 21:30 <+DakotaMilton> ... D: 21:30 * Scott| begins building a boat 21:30 <@SilentB> ... 21:31 <@SilentB> ._. 21:31 * DakotaMilton catches up to B. 21:31 <+DakotaMilton> Hey!! 21:31 <@Sam|Chef> We could construct a battle crusier 9000 from the Sea Wars video game series! :D 21:31 (*NO meme face* @Staci) 21:31 <+DakotaMilton> I love your... 21:31 <+DawnStarr> Jo, it'd be much eaiser if we make a raft with a sail. 21:31 <+DakotaMilton> Uhhh... 21:31 Anne_Maria ~Anne_Mari@pool-98-111-141-129.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #dramatizing 21:31 <+Staci> Hehe. Let's build a gigantic robotic dragon, guyz. 21:31 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: YES. @ Sam 21:31 mode/#dramatizing Anne_Maria by ChanServ 21:31 <+DakotaMilton> Ew. Are you wearing a hat? 21:31 <+DakotaMilton> Gross. 21:31 <+AnneMaria|> (O_O) 21:31 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *epic high five* Let's do it, bro! 21:31 <@SilentB> (K, Bigez is here. TDN, sorry.) 21:31 <+AnneMaria|> (EVERYTIME!) 21:31 <+Lightning-> Sea Wars? 21:31 mode/#dramatizing AnneMaria| by SilentB 21:31 <+DawnStarr> Saying the wind will pick up soon from the weather 21:31 <@SilentB> ... 21:31 <@Sam|Chef> Really? :D 21:31 <@SilentB> -_- 21:31 <@Anne_Maria> (I'm so annoyed. -_-) 21:31 <@SilentB> *gives Dakota some materials* >.> 21:31 <+Jo|> Mmm.. *looks at pile and "gets" food stuck* Oh, my isn't there a CADET to help a CIVILIANN. 21:31 <+Lightning-> Ain't that that nerdy movie from the 80s? 21:31 <+Staci> Hehe. Dawn, what do you got? 21:31 AnneMaria| has changed nick to TotalDramaNaruto 21:31 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *tarts picking out materials* Alright, now I don't really know what that thing looks like. 21:31 <@Sam|Chef> (Conf): I knew referencing video games all the time would pay off some day. :D 21:31 <+Scott|> *begins building raft, gathering sticks to make the raft* 21:31 <+Lightning-> Not that... Lightnin' would know... 21:31 <+Lightning-> :| 21:31 <@Anne_Maria> The only tool here is Chris. 21:31 <@Anne_Maria> >.> 21:32 * DawnStarr gets the rope out and a tarp. 21:32 <+DakotaMilton> :@ 21:32 <+DakotaMilton> B, pay ATTENTION to me. >.> 21:32 <@SilentB> ... 21:32 <+Jo|> HELP. MY FOOT IS STUCK D:. I'M A CIVILIANN. 21:32 <+Jo|> (>->. i dont have anything to say) 21:32 * DawnStarr helps out Jo 21:32 <+DawnStarr> Here Jo. 21:32 <+DakotaMilton> (conf) Okay, so we've ruled out B as my new BF. All that's left are Brick, Lightning, and... *scoffs* SAM. -_- 21:32 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *notices B and Dakota ran off somewhere* :| 21:32 <@Sam|Chef> Come on guys lets getting building our Battle Crusier! 21:32 <@SilentB> *begins thinking about what to do with the materials* 21:33 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Alright! 21:33 <+Jo|> Thanks. 21:33 <+Scott|> *continues building raft, putting wood into place.* 21:33 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (CONF) Brick: I'm not exactly sure how to build it, but a good leader always sounds confident. 21:33 <@Anne_Maria> *files nails* 21:33 <+DawnStarr> Be careful, these logs weigh a lot... 21:33 <@SilentB> *motions for Brick* 21:33 * DakotaMilton runs back to her team. 21:33 <+DakotaMilton> Hey! I found this! 21:33 <+Jo|> Why don't we like.. 21:33 * DakotaMilton holds up a plank. 21:33 <+DakotaMilton> It's really... 21:33 <+DakotaMilton> Uhh... 21:33 <@SilentB> *takes the plank* 21:33 <+DakotaMilton> Wooden. 21:33 <+Jo|> ride staci? I bet she floats. -w- 21:33 <+DakotaMilton> :| 21:33 <+Staci> I do. 21:33 <+Staci> Totally. 21:33 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (lol TWSS @ Dakota) 21:33 <@SilentB> *MOTIONS FOR BRICK TO COME OVER* :-@ 21:33 <@Sam|Chef> Dakotas got wood on Boney Island! 21:33 <+Staci> I can float, and I can swim at 50000 mph. 21:33 <@Sam|Chef> Huh huh! 21:33 <+Staci> Yah. 21:34 * DawnStarr keeps up the raft 21:34 <+DawnStarr> You... Don't say... 21:34 * Scott| helps Dawn with the raft 21:34 <+Jo|> Prove it. @Staci. 21:34 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *isn't looking at B, is instead looking at the pile of junk* Hm... 21:34 <+Staci> I do say, actually. 21:34 <+DakotaMilton> Seriously, guys. It's REALLY strong. 21:34 <@SilentB> ... 21:34 <@SilentB> >.> 21:34 <+Staci> But let's help Dawn. 21:34 <+Staci> Come on. 21:34 <+DakotaMilton> I wonder what ELSE is strong. ;) 21:34 <+DakotaMilton> @Brick 21:34 <+Jo|> Fine. 21:34 * Staci decides to help Dawn. 21:34 <@SilentB> *puts some wooden planks together and gives Dakota a rope* 21:34 <+Jo|> *goes to help dawn* 21:34 <@Anne_Maria> Don't we need one of them flags to push us forward? 21:34 <+DakotaMilton> Maybe a certain army guy could answer that question for me? :3 21:34 <@Anne_Maria> O.o 21:34 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Metal is probably strong. :) 21:34 <+Scott|> *continues helping dawn* 21:34 * Sam|Chef begins putting planks together 21:34 <+DakotaMilton> Uhhh... 21:34 * DawnStarr ties the ropes all together, then makes a sail in the middle. 21:34 <+DakotaMilton> Something else. 21:34 <+DakotaMilton> :@ 21:34 <+Scott|> I'll start making the sail. 21:35 <+DawnStarr> Use the tarp Scott 21:35 <+Scott|> Alright. 21:35 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Um... Nokia cell phones are indestructible! :D 21:35 <+Jo|> Wait. 21:35 <@Anne_Maria> Hmmm. 21:35 <+Jo|> Scott. 21:35 <+Scott|> Yeah Jo? 21:35 <+Jo|> I'll just take my hoodie off, and you can use it as a sail. 21:35 <+DakotaMilton> -_- 21:35 <+Jo|> -w-. 21:35 <+DakotaMilton> Forget it. 21:35 <+Staci> Yah, all right, Jo. 21:35 <+Scott|> Uhh, I think I'm better with the tarp. 21:35 <@Sam|Chef> I miss my video game system. :( 21:35 <+Jo|> >->. DO YOU WANT TO WIN? 21:35 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Um... Uh... My faith in my team mates can't be broken! D: 21:35 <+DakotaMilton> (conf) Brick doesn't have a clue. I'll get back to him later. Right now, I have to move onto... *gags* Sam. 21:35 <@Sam|Chef> My life is empty without it. 21:35 <+Scott|> It'll sail faster, though. 21:35 <+Lightning-> Lightnin' is strong! @Dakota 21:36 <@SilentB> *hands Sam a rope for him to tie some wooden planks together* 21:36 <+Jo|> Scott. 21:36 <@Sam|Chef> Okay B 21:36 <@Sam|Chef> :3 21:36 <+DawnStarr> (Conf) I think Jo is trying to knock off Staci tonight by losing, I don't blame her. 21:36 <+Jo|> Steady pase something win or something. 21:36 * Sam|Chef ties ropes together. 21:36 <+DawnStarr> (conf) But we need to win. 21:36 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: I DON'T KNOW. *derp face* @ Dakota 21:36 <+DakotaMilton> :| 21:36 * DawnStarr makes a few oars. 21:36 <@Sam|Chef> O.o 21:36 <+Jo|> Your either with us, or you ain't. *takes off hoodie* 21:36 <@Anne_Maria> *uses hair clips to help the wood stay together* 21:36 * Lightning- looks over at Jo. 21:37 <@Anne_Maria> Bettah. 21:37 <@Anne_Maria> ;) 21:37 (I love you. XD @Nalyd) 21:37 <@SilentB> (21:36 * DawnStarr makes a few oars. -- Zach...) 21:37 <+Lightning-> LIGHTNIN'S EYES D: 21:37 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *walks over to B* Wow! You started building.. something. Whatcha doing? 21:37 <+DawnStarr> (USING WHAT SHE HAS) 21:37 <+Jo|> (>-> . SilentB is OP.) 21:37 <@SilentB> *shrugs and hands Sam some wooden planks* 21:37 <@Sam|Chef> Yeah B, what are we building? :| 21:37 * Lightning- runs away screaming. 21:37 <+Scott|> *builds raft* 21:37 <@Sam|Chef> I am just putting pieces of wood together. :/ 21:37 <@Anne_Maria> Maybe if you SPOKE, we could get through this fastah. 21:37 <+Scott|> *takes hoodie. 21:37 <+DawnStarr> (The oars are like... Wooden and barely usable) 21:37 <@Anne_Maria> >.> 21:37 <@SilentB> *motions for Sam to wait* 21:37 <@Anne_Maria> @B 21:37 * Staci continues to do stuff. 21:37 <+DawnStarr> (And plus she is taking forever) 21:38 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Yeah, B, your communication skills, or lack there of, are a serious handicap to our team. :/ 21:38 <+Lightning-> (Conf) Jo had some SERIOUS man boobs. It's like a football player's nightmare! 21:38 <@Sam|Chef> Battle Crusier? ^___^ 21:38 <@SilentB> :( 21:38 * DawnStarr works on making the oars, working hard. 21:38 <@Sam|Chef> Lets make a Battle Crusier! :D 21:38 <+Jo|> LETS GO GUYS. 21:38 <+DakotaMilton> Speaking of communication... 21:38 <+Jo|> We have a raft and a sail thingy. 21:38 <+DakotaMilton> You look really cute in those boots. ;) 21:38 <+DakotaMilton> @Brick 21:38 <+Jo|> Kind of. 21:38 <+Scott|> Done. 21:38 <+Staci> Yah, it'll totally float. 21:38 <@Anne_Maria> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD @Lightning) 21:38 <+Staci> We're done. 21:38 <+Staci> :D 21:38 <@Anne_Maria> With you on it? 21:38 <+Staci> (greatest quote in DZ history. @Lightnin') 21:38 <@Anne_Maria> >.> 21:38 <@Anne_Maria> @Staci 21:38 <+Scott|> GREAT JOB TEAM! :D *high fives everyone. 21:39 <+Staci> You're just jealous of my sexy bod ;) 21:39 <+Staci> @AM 21:39 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *looks over at other team* Guys, there's so far ahe- Gee, thanks Dakota. There's really good at walking through mud and horse manure during thunderstorms, like during my training. :D 21:39 <@Anne_Maria> ... ._. 21:39 <+DakotaMilton> EW. 21:39 * DawnStarr finishes up two oars 21:39 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> They're* 21:39 <+DakotaMilton> Okay, gross!! 21:39 <+DakotaMilton> You are SO not going to my new boyfriend NOW. 21:39 <@Sam|Chef> (Conf): Wow, Dakota and Brick are going at it like me and mom on meatloaf Mondays. O.o 21:39 <+DawnStarr> I think we'll need these! 21:39 * DakotaMilton gags. 21:39 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: What'd I say? ._. 21:39 <@SilentB> *gets a stick from the pile and puts it in the middle of the raft-thing they've got going on* 21:39 <+Jo|> Okay. Let's go. 21:39 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (CONF) Chris: *bursts in on Sam* LOSER. 21:39 <+DawnStarr> (Chris is so abusive) 21:39 * Scott| helps everyone on the raft, and grabs the oars 21:39 <+Lightning-> (Only towards Sam) 21:40 <@Sam|Chef> (Conf): WHY!? 21:40 * DawnStarr gets on the raft 21:40 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Whoa, guys, they're already in the water! o_o 21:40 <+Jo|> Everyone.. 21:40 <+Jo|> ROW. 21:40 <+Scott|> To Camp Wawanakwa! 21:40 <@Anne_Maria> (CONF) Why didn't I vote out Staci when I had the chance? >.> 21:40 * Lightning- ties the wood together with seaweed. 21:40 <+Jo|> *begins to row* 21:40 <+DawnStarr> i think Jo and Scott should row first since you two are the strongest! 21:40 <+Scott|> *begins rowing* 21:40 <+Scott|> Good idea Dawn! 21:40 <+DawnStarr> Then we switch off! 21:40 * Staci is rowing 21:40 <+Staci> What 'bout me? 21:40 <+Staci> D: 21:40 <+DawnStarr> (There's only two oars) 21:40 <@Sam|Chef> My Battle Crusier needs to be completely! D: 21:40 <+Jo|> You stand there and "look" pretty. 21:40 <+Scott|> *continues rowing* 21:40 <+Staci> Yah, okay, sounds good. ;) 21:40 <+Lightning-> Sha-seaweed! 21:41 <+DawnStarr> Staci... You can... yeah... what Jo said. 21:41 <@Sam|Chef> *completed 21:41 * SilentB ties some more wooden planks together and then begins pushing the raft-thing into the water slowly. 21:41 <+Scott|> Jo, row! 21:41 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (CONF) Brick: The way I see it, it was highly unlikely we'd be able to win this challenge. We have a lot of heavy people on our team, plus the girls, so we probably wouldn't be capable of getting all of us back. :| 21:41 <+Jo|> I AM D:< 21:41 <+Staci> (is it weird that i try to read every line in staci's voice? xD) 21:41 <+Jo|> *rowing faster* 21:41 <+Lightning-> You can push it faster, let Lightnin' do it. 21:41 <+Staci> COME ON GUYZ 21:41 <+Lightning-> @B 21:41 <+DawnStarr> The weather is... C-Chilly. 21:41 <+DawnStarr> Achoo! 21:41 <+Jo|> Scott. 21:41 <@Sam|Chef> This is not my vison of a Battle Crusier! How is this suppose to support six people!? 21:41 * Scott| continues rowing 21:41 * Staci takes off her sweatshirt. 21:41 <+Staci> Dawn. 21:41 * DawnStarr begins shaking. 21:41 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Guys, what if we rode B? :O 21:41 <+Staci> Want my shirt? 21:41 * Lightning- takes the raft from B and begins running it into the water. 21:41 <+Staci> ;) 21:41 * Scott| gags 21:41 <+Staci> I mean, :) 21:41 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: Guys, what if we rode B? :O 21:41 <+Jo|> When we AREN'T rowing. We are going to kick the raft. 21:41 <@Anne_Maria> *tries not to get wet by diving body first into the raft* 21:41 <@Anne_Maria> Ouch,. 21:41 <+DawnStarr> N-No thank you Staci 21:41 <@Anne_Maria> :$ 21:41 <+Staci> Like, aight. 21:41 <@SilentB> (WATCH OUT WE'VE GOT A BADASS OVER HERE @Lightning) 21:41 <+Staci> I'll just put it back on. 21:41 * DakotaMilton sits down next to Sam. 21:42 <+DawnStarr> (conf) *gagging notations* 21:42 <+DakotaMilton> Hey, Sam. ;) 21:42 <+Scott|> Okay, lets get out, and push it back to shore. 21:42 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *gets onto raft* 21:42 <+Lightning-> (He's Lightning.) 21:42 <@Sam|Chef> ....Hey Dakota. o.o 21:42 <+Jo|> K. 21:42 <+Lightning-> (Duh.) 21:42 * Staci puts her sweatshirt on, hiding her nasty cleavage. 21:42 <+DakotaMilton> You look...nice today? 21:42 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *notices Dakota talking to Sam* >.> 21:42 <+Jo|> (What, Nalyd. 21:42 <+DakotaMilton> I love your... 21:42 <+Scott|> *hands Dawn oar* 21:42 <+DakotaMilton> Glasses. 21:42 <+Jo|> (How far are we away ? XD) 21:42 <@Anne_Maria> *glares at Dakota* 21:42 (shoulda said nostrils. @Dakota) 21:42 <+DakotaMilton> :D 21:42 <@SilentB> 21:41 Brick: Guys, what if we rode B? :O -- O.o *thinks about it* 21:42 <@Anne_Maria> Whatchu tryin' to pull here? 21:42 <@Anne_Maria> >.> 21:42 <@Sam|Chef> Gee thanks, my mom bought them for me. I thought they were a bit to much but I can't say no to Mom. :3 21:42 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: The rats have a HUGE lead right now! 21:42 <+DakotaMilton> Shut up, Helmet Hair. >.> 21:42 * Lightning- gets on B's back. 21:42 <+Scott|> GO, GO, GO~ 21:42 <+Jo|> SCOTT. 21:42 <@Anne_Maria> We need to staht, guys. 21:42 <@Anne_Maria> :@ 21:42 <+Lightning-> FASTER. >-> 21:42 <+Jo|> GET JUMP INTO THE WATER AND KICK D:< 21:43 * Scott| jumps in water and begins kicking 21:43 <+Jo|> (The maggots have MORE people XD) 21:43 <+DawnStarr> Staci! Begin kicking! 21:43 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *gets in between Sam and Dakota* What's up guys? 21:43 <+DawnStarr> I'll maintain the sail! 21:43 <@SilentB> -_- 21:43 <@SilentB> >.>""""" 21:43 <+Jo|> No Dawn. >->. 21:43 <@Anne_Maria> *jumps on top of B* 21:43 * Scott| continues kicking 21:43 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (OKAY HOW DOES B AND SAM FIT ON A RAFT? JUST SAYIN'.) 21:43 <@Sam|Chef> I DIDN'T TOUCH HER BRICK I SWEAR! 21:43 <+Jo|> She's drag us behind. 21:43 <@Sam|Chef> D: 21:43 <@SilentB> (THEY'RE ON B ATM.) 21:43 * DakotaMilton sighs. 21:43 <@SilentB> (@NALYD) 21:43 <+DakotaMilton> I guess I'll never find my hottie. D: 21:43 <+Lightning-> (Kinky) 21:43 * Staci kicks 21:43 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (Neko, ILU) 21:43 * Staci kicks extremely hard 21:43 <+Scott|> *continues kicking* 21:43 <@Anne_Maria> (MAGGOTS, START ALREADY. :'() 21:43 <+Staci> SO... TIRED... 21:43 <+Staci> :'( 21:43 <+Lightning-> Hottie? 21:43 * DawnStarr maintains the sail, helping us go faster 21:43 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *sits on B* Well, this is uncomfortable. 21:43 <+Lightning-> Lightnin' is a hottie! 21:43 <+Jo|> *pulled staci out of water and switched with her* 21:43 <+Jo|> LETS GO. 21:43 <@SilentB> (OMG IF DAKOTA GETS ON MY BACK. >->"""") 21:43 <+Lightning-> :D 21:43 <+Staci> THANK YOU JO 21:43 <+Jo|> HUT HUT HUT. 21:43 (are the Maggots even in the WATER?!) 21:43 <+Staci> YAH 21:43 MTDM ~MTDM@wikia/Mr--Totaldramaman has joined #dramatizing 21:43 <+Jo|> *kick kick kick* 21:44 <+Staci> GO TEAM! 21:44 <@Anne_Maria> Now, leggo. 21:44 <+Jo|> GO. 21:44 <@Anne_Maria> :@ 21:44 <+Scott|> *kicks* 21:44 <@SilentB> (Kind of. @TDN) 21:44 <+Jo|> YOU LOSERS MAKE ME SICK. 21:44 <+Jo|> GO FASTER. 21:44 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: The Rats VERY close to the camp! :D Maggots... not even close. xD 21:44 <+Jo|> OR I WILL PUNCH YOU. 21:44 <+Scott|> *kicks* 21:44 <@Sam|Chef> (We are on B? O.o) 21:44 * Staci pushes faster. 21:44 <+Staci> COME ON, GUYS 21:44 <@SilentB> (Yes.) 21:44 <@Anne_Maria> You know what? 21:44 <+Staci> PUSH! 21:44 <@Anne_Maria> :@ 21:44 <+Lightning-> (Again, kinky) 21:44 <@SilentB> (We're waiting for DAKOTA. >->) 21:44 <+Scott|> Dawn, keep maintaining the sail, it's helping us go faster! 21:44 (giving birth? @Staci) 21:44 <+DakotaMilton> (What?) 21:44 <+DawnStarr> Right! 21:44 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *rides B* 21:44 <+Jo|> Staci. 21:44 <+DakotaMilton> (I was sitting next to Sam...) 21:44 * Scott| continues kicking 21:44 <+DakotaMilton> (On your back...) 21:44 <+Staci> My great uncle George invented raaafts... but I don't wanna make you guys jealous, so push! 21:44 <@SilentB> *begins paddling* 21:44 <@Sam|Chef> B must stand for Battle Crusier? Huh Huh. right? 21:44 <+Jo|> I will put duct tape on your mouth, if you don't shut up and row. 21:44 * DawnStarr keeps on track of the stail. 21:44 <@Anne_Maria> *takes B's hat and jumps in the water* 21:44 <+Scott|> Just push Staci! 21:44 <+DawnStarr> sail* 21:44 <@Anne_Maria> I'm swimmin'. 21:44 * Staci pushes 21:44 <@Anne_Maria> :@ 21:44 <+Staci> push push push! 21:44 * Scott| continues to kick 21:44 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> (I totally read that in Sam's voice @ TDF) 21:45 <+Lightning-> (Conf) Why didn't B just go? >-> 21:45 <@SilentB> *paddles harder* 21:45 <+DawnStarr> (WHY DO I SEE B AS A DOLPHIN AND BRICK RIDING HIM LIKE THE OLD SPICE GUY 21:45 <@SilentB> (I was waiting for Dakota, wtf. :@ @Lightning) 21:45 <@Sam|Chef> (Lawl, Im that good. ;)) 21:45 <+Staci> (same. xD @nalyd) 21:45 <+DakotaMilton> (...) 21:45 <+DakotaMilton> (I WAS ALREADY ON YOU.) 21:45 <+Jo|> I think.. 21:45 <+Jo|> I see the shore. 21:45 <+Jo|> o_o. 21:45 <@SilentB> (YOU DIDN'T SPECIFY) 21:45 <+Lightning-> (Dakota was already there, wtf) 21:45 <@SilentB> (I DIDN'T SEE) 21:45 <+DakotaMilton> (I'M SORRY :@) 21:45 <+DawnStarr> We're close! 21:45 <@SilentB> (SORRY) 21:45 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: hello ladies. Look at your man now back to me. I'm on a B. *old spice whistle* 21:45 <+DakotaMilton> (OKAY LEGGO) 21:45 <@SilentB> (:@) 21:45 <@SilentB> *begins paddling faster* 21:45 <@Anne_Maria> We gotta blindsind them somehow! 21:45 <@Anne_Maria> :@ 21:45 <+Lightning-> Sha-huh? 21:45 <+DakotaMilton> ... *musical bell dings* 21:45 <+Jo|> THE... 21:45 <+Lightning-> @Brick 21:45 <+Jo|> SHOREEE.. 21:45 <+Scott|> *continues kicking* 21:45 <@SilentB> (DAKOTA WAS JUST LIKE, *GETS ON*) 21:45 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: Rats, almost here! :D 21:45 <+DakotaMilton> (WE'RE HEADING DOWN TO NEWFOUNDLAND) 21:45 <+Scott|> *continues kicking* 21:45 <+DakotaMilton> (THAT ROCKY EASTERN SHOOOORE) 21:45 <+Staci> WE'RE ALMOST THERE 21:45 <@SilentB> (I THOUGHT SHE MEANT THE RAFT. :@) 21:45 <+Staci> COME ON, GUYS 21:45 <+Jo|> FIRE KICK D:< *super kicks* 21:46 <@Anne_Maria> *takes off shoe and throws it at Jo* 21:46 <+Scott|> *kicks* 21:46 <@Anne_Maria> :@ 21:46 <+Scott|> SHUT UP STACI! 21:46 <+Scott|> *continues kicking* 21:46 <@SilentB> *paddles evenf aster* :-@ 21:46 <+Staci> Sorry, scotty 21:46 <@SilentB> *paddles* 21:46 <+Jo|> (can't. @anne XD) 21:46 <@SilentB> *paddles* 21:46 <@SilentB> *paddles* 21:46 * DawnStarr loosens the sail a bit more, wind picking it up 21:46 <+Jo|> (your SO far away from us XD) 21:46 <@Sam|Chef> FASTER B! FASTER! 21:46 <+DawnStarr> Full speed ahead! 21:46 <@Anne_Maria> (I can do ANYTHING. :@) 21:46 <+Scott|> *continues kicking* 21:46 <+Lightning-> SHA-B! 21:46 <@SilentB> *PADDLES. F**KING. FASTER.* :-@ 21:46 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Brick: *sneezes* 21:46 <+DawnStarr> Achoo! 21:46 <+Scott|> *continues kicking* Soo tired *kicks* 21:46 <+DawnStarr> u-Ugh... 21:46 <+Staci> Guys 21:46 <+Staci> come on 21:46 <+Staci> we're almost there 21:46 <@SilentB> *continues paddling furiously* 21:46 (End the challenge!) 21:46 <+Staci> don't give up, guyz! 21:46 <@Anne_Maria> Alright, new plan. 21:46 <@Nalyd-ChrisBrick> Chris: Maggots starting to catch up, but the Rats are a few feet from shore! 21:47 <@Anne_Maria> *picks up Sam and uses him as an oar* 21:47 <@Anne_Maria> :@ 21:47 <+DawnStarr> We're not too far! 21:47 <@Sam|Chef> O.o 21:47 <+Scott|> *continues kicking* 21:47 (Xdd) 21:47 * Staci paddles 21:47 * Staci paddles really fast 21:47 <+Scott|> WE'RE DOING THIS! *kicks* 21:47 <@SilentB> *coninues paddling as fast as a B can* 21:47 <+DawnStarr> A-Almost! 21:47 (You can't do that!) 21:47 <+Staci> Urgh.... 21:47 <+Staci> Almost... 21:47 <+Staci> thereee... 21:47 <@Sam|Chef> I am a human being! Not an oar! 21:47 <@Sam|Chef> D: 21:47 * Staci finally slumps onto the shore. 21:47 Jo|_ 18b5ebb2@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.181.235.178 has joined #dramatizing 21:47 <+Scott|> (TDN, hush, you're not even in the game) 21:47 <+Staci> (that's not godplaying, few feet away, right? xD) 21:47 * Scott| continues kicking 21:47 * DawnStarr makes sure the wind hits the tarp and we hit the shore. 21:47 (DID WE WIN? >_>) 21:47 (>.> coulda been) 21:47 <+Lightning-> (He's allowed to make comments.) 21:47 NalydChrisBrick 4a4c1053@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.76.16.83 has joined #dramatizing 21:47 I D/CED, WHO WON?! 21:47 * Staci lies there on the shore. 21:47 (VOICE ME AND UN VOICE YOU KNOW WHO XD) 21:47 <+Staci> Ehhhhh. 21:47 * Scott| kicks farther 21:48 <+Staci> (us) 21:48 <@SilentB> (The rats.) 21:48 We WON? 21:48 <+Staci> (we're on the shore.) 21:48 <@SilentB> *arrives on shore shortly after* :( 21:48 * DawnStarr falls off the raft and hit the beach 21:48 I don' have to kill you guys later. 21:48 Chris: The Rats win immunity! :D About time :p 21:48 <+Scott|> YES! WE WON! :D 21:48 <+Staci> Yah, guyz, we won. Super job, guyz. 21:48 <@Sam|Chef> Damn we lost! 21:48 <@Anne_Maria> (NALYD, USE PARENTHESIS. :@) 21:48 (._.) 21:48 <+Lightning-> (As long as it's in parenthesis) 21:48 <+DakotaMilton> Crap. :@ 21:48 <@SilentB> *is extremely tired* :( 21:48 <+DawnStarr> Good job everyone! 21:48 Brick: *jumps off B* It's alright, we'll get them next time :/ 21:48 <@Anne_Maria> (You... can't say damn. >.>) 21:48 <@Sam|Chef> Now Chris will never be my Dad. :( 21:48 <+DawnStarr> We did great today. 21:48 <+Scott|> Great job team! One.. two.. three.. RATS! 21:48 No. 21:48 <+Lightning-> (CENSOR BLEEPS) 21:48 I'm not a cheerleader. 21:48 <+DakotaMilton> (16:48 Damn we lost! ... I-...are you stupid...É) 21:48 and I don't wear mascara. 21:49 <@Anne_Maria> Ugh. 21:49 <+DakotaMilton> (?*) 21:49 <@Anne_Maria> >.> 21:49 <+Scott|> Yeah neither am I, but still. 21:49 <+Staci> Whoo. 21:49 <+DawnStarr> censored that to Darn 21:49 <+DawnStarr> censored that to Darn 21:49 <+DakotaMilton> (TELETOON WOULD CENSOR IT, TOO) 21:49 <+DakotaMilton> (YOU CAN'T JUST SAY DAMN, DAMMIT) 21:49 <+DakotaMilton> (UNLESS IT WAS LIKE) 21:49 <+DakotaMilton> (THE BIG SLEEP 21:49 <+DakotaMilton> (THE BIG SLEEP)* 21:49 Nalyd|ChrisBrick 4a4c1053@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.76.16.83 has joined #dramatizing 21:49 <@Sam|Chef> (I FORGOT. SORRY. :'() 21:49 (Who the f**k cares) 21:49 <+DakotaMilton> (OKAY :@) 21:49 <+DawnStarr> it 21:49 <+DakotaMilton> (I CARE, WOMAN) 21:49 (D/ced, AGAIN) 21:49 <+Scott|> WOO-HOO! :D *dances* 21:49 <+Lightning-> (Beaver's dam, we lost!) 21:49 Chris: Alright Maggots, we'll give you some time to talk before the vote 21:49 Chris: Rats, you guys can go move into your new cabin :) 21:50 <@Sam|Chef> :( 21:50 <+DakotaMilton> Ugggh. 21:50 YES. 21:50 *walks out* 21:50 <+DakotaMilton> I was in the luxury cabin. 21:50 (wait) 21:50 (no) 21:50 <@Anne_Maria> *presses her lucious lips with lip gloss* 21:50 <+DakotaMilton> ME. :@ 21:50 (._.) 21:50 *walks away* 21:50 <+DakotaMilton> Before I got switched onto THIS team. D: 21:50 * DawnStarr goes into the new cabin, happy. "We did it guys!" 21:50 <+Scott|> WOO-HOO!:D 21:50 Jo| 47586bc6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.88.107.198 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 21:50 <@SilentB> *is upset with himself* 21:50 (intern.) 21:50 (your dead. XD) 21:50 <+Scott|> *walks into new cabin* Dang, this place is awesome! :D 21:50 Brick: *puts hand on Dakota's shoulder* Don't be down, we'll get 'em next time. :) 21:50 <+Lightning-> But Lightnin' needs his 10 hours! 21:50 <@SilentB> (^ @OAT) 21:50 <+Lightning-> D: 21:50 <+DakotaMilton> Awww. 21:50 <+DakotaMilton> Thanks, Rick. 21:50 <+DakotaMilton> :# 21:50 <+DakotaMilton> You're so sweet. :D 21:51 (Can you voice me? XD) 21:51 Jo|_ has changed nick to Jo| 21:51 mode/#dramatizing Jo| by SilentB 21:51 mode/#dramatizing NalydChrisBrick by SilentB 21:51 Nalyd-ChrisBrick 4a4c1053@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.76.16.83 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 21:51 mode/#dramatizing Nalyd|ChrisBrick by SilentB 21:51 <+Staci> Yah, cool cabin, guys. 21:51 <+Staci> -w- 21:51 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Brick: Tanks. 21:51 <+Scott|> (to team) Great job guys! So who's the new team captain? 21:51 <+DakotaMilton> (lag?) 21:51 <+Jo|> Me. 21:52 <@Anne_Maria> (19:50 *walks into new cabin* Dang, this place is awesome! :D Wha?) 21:52 <@SilentB> (NO. -_-) 21:52 <+Jo|> I've been self proclaimed and have been nominated. 21:52 <+DakotaMilton> (Are we having two episodes?) 21:52 (Bigez, you missed something. You don't get a cabin, but the winning team does xD) 21:52 <+Lightning-> (Conf) So today was a bust, Lightnin's team lost cause of B, and the new hottie never noticed Lightnin'! How could anyone not miss Lightnin'?!? 21:52 <@SilentB> (WTF. HOW DID THEY LOSE BECAUSE OF B. :'() 21:52 <+Scott|> (The winning team got a new cabin, while the losers got nothing.) 21:52 * DakotaMilton notices Lightning walking out of the confessional. 21:52 <+DakotaMilton> Oh. 21:52 <+DakotaMilton> Hey. 21:52 <+DakotaMilton> Lightning, was it? 21:52 NalydChrisBrick 4a4c1053@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.76.16.83 has quit timeout: 245 seconds 21:53 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: Alrighty Maggots... time to vote ;) 21:53 <+Scott|> (CONF) This time, I think it's Lightning getting the boot. 21:53 <+DakotaMilton> Do you know where I can find eyeliner? I'm totally running out. 21:53 <+DawnStarr> We all have our own rooms too. 21:53 <@Anne_Maria> *runs between Dakota and Lightning* 21:53 <+DawnStarr> Whoa. 21:53 <+Scott|> (Are we allowed to spectate? 21:53 <+DakotaMilton> Does this place have a beauty parlour? 21:53 <+Lightning-> Sha-yes?! 21:53 <@Anne_Maria> I gawta pee! 21:53 <@Anne_Maria> D: 21:53 <+Lightning-> Uhh, no. :| 21:53 <+DakotaMilton> Oh. 21:53 <@Anne_Maria> (Lulz, I'm a relationship breaker. -w-) 21:53 <+DakotaMilton> Well, thanks, anyway... 21:53 <+DakotaMilton> Lightning. :# 21:53 <+DakotaMilton> :3* 21:53 <+Lightning-> Lightnin' doesn't use eyeliner. 21:53 <+Jo|> (Nalyd.) 21:53 <+Jo|> (You should make them show conf. >_>) 21:53 <@Sam|Chef> (Conf): Gosh I hate voting people out. B screwed up the channelge but he is my buddy, so are Brick and Lightning. So I guess I will vote for the person I know the least.... 21:53 <+Scott|> (Are we allowed to spectate the elimination cerekony) 21:53 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> (Nah, maybe next time) 21:53 <@SilentB> (WTF I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DID SOMETHING >->) 21:54 <@SilentB> (DAKOTA WAS JUST LIKE, FLIRTING WITH EVERYONE. :@) 21:54 <@Sam|Chef> *challenge 21:54 <@Anne_Maria> (You should've worn that straw hat.) 21:54 <+Staci> (STFU, CD. xD) 21:54 <@SilentB> (I DID.) 21:54 <@SilentB> (CHRIS THREW IT AWAY.) 21:54 <@SilentB> (>->) 21:54 (this is kinda intense :|) 21:54 <+DakotaMilton> (...ummm, sir, no.) 21:54 <+Jo|> (Me = agaisnt CD's elim.) 21:54 (Either B or Dakota) 21:54 <@SilentB> (It's obviously B. >->) 21:54 (yeah, you're right. :3) 21:54 <@SilentB> (IKR.) 21:54 (If Dakota leaves she will come back.) 21:54 <+Scott|> (Me = Wants B to stay) 21:54 (..I meant B was going home. @CD) 21:54 <+DakotaMilton> (OMG IF B AND DAKOTA ARE IN THE BOTTOM TWO, WE CAN USE THAT PIC FROM TRUTH OR LASER SHARK!!) 21:54 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> (I know who's going ;)) 21:55 <+Scott|> (Can we spectate the vote?) 21:55 <@Anne_Maria> (CONF) I'm going to just go ahead and vote for the obvious choice... 21:55 (Dakota is kinda annoying in DR) 21:55 <+Jo|> Hey B, don' forget wha happens at MERGE? ;D *wink wink nudge nudge* 21:55 <@Sam|Chef> (IKR? @Ryan I was just thinkg that.) 21:55 <+DakotaMilton> (...how? @Copper) 21:55 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: Alright, the votes have been tallied :D 21:55 <+DakotaMilton> (That's, like, kind of offensive. : 21:55 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: Marshmallows go to... 21:55 <+DakotaMilton> (That's, like, kind of offensive. :|)* 21:55 (IDK, just is) 21:55 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: Anne Maria! 21:55 (No offense) 21:55 <@Anne_Maria> Yay! 21:55 <+DakotaMilton> (I don't want to be annoying, though. If I'm annoying, that means I'm the...) 21:55 <@Sam|Chef> :s 21:55 <+DakotaMilton> (NEW TYLER?!?!?! :() 21:55 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: Lightning! 21:55 <@Anne_Maria> *catches marshmallow and gets spray paint on it* 21:55 <@Anne_Maria> ._. 21:55 <+Lightning-> (Tyler was awesome.) 21:56 <+Staci> (^) 21:56 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: Brick! 21:56 * Lightning- catches marshmellow and looks at Dakota. 21:56 <@Sam|Chef> :s 21:56 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Brick: *gets marshmallow* :) 21:56 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: ... Sam, unfortunately -_- 21:56 <@Sam|Chef> :D 21:56 <+DakotaMilton> D: 21:56 <+DakotaMilton> What? 21:56 <+DakotaMilton> :( 21:56 <+Staci> (YES WE CAN USE THE PIC.) 21:56 * Sam|Chef catches Marshmallow and eats it. 21:56 <+DakotaMilton> Why am I in the bottom two? 21:56 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: B and Dakota, one of you will be receiving the toxic marshmallow of loserdom 21:56 <+DakotaMilton> I'm the star of this show! 21:56 <+DakotaMilton> Oh, if I go home, I am SO telling Daddy. <.< 21:56 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: Interesting question, Dakota ;) 21:56 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: Dakota, you're a spoiled brat and the new girl on the team. B, you're a fat mime. 21:57 <@SilentB> :( 21:57 <+DakotaMilton> You're voting off the star?!?! 21:57 <+DakotaMilton> D: 21:57 (This IS intense. c:) 21:57 <@Sam|Chef> Finally someone else gets the abuse! 21:57 <@Sam|Chef> :D 21:57 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: I hate you, Sam. 21:57 <+Lightning-> (Tell us how you really feel) 21:57 <+Jo|> (Most intense elim so far?) 21:57 <@Sam|Chef> :'( 21:57 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: The toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to... 21:57 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> ............. 21:57 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> ...... 21:57 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> ..... 21:57 <@Anne_Maria> *crosses fingers* ;) 21:57 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: B. 21:57 <@SilentB> :-O 21:57 <+Scott|> O_o 21:57 <+DakotaMilton> Yayy!!! 21:57 <@SilentB> :'( 21:57 <@Sam|Chef> DDD: WHAT?! 21:57 <+DakotaMilton> Eeeeeeeeeee! 21:57 <+Lightning-> Sha-bye bye. 21:57 <+Lightning-> >-> 21:57 <@SilentB> (WTF THIS IS SO UNFAIR >->) 21:57 (yep) 21:58 <@Anne_Maria> Lattah big guy. 21:58 <@Anne_Maria> :c 21:58 <+Lightning-> (Not really.) 21:58 <+Staci> Ahh, sorry, silent dude. Wish I was on your team still. Wait, no I don't. Baiii. :) 21:58 (eliminations aren't fair. Part of life. @CD) 21:58 (No shock there.........) 21:58 <+DakotaMilton> I knew the star could never have been eliminated. ^^ 21:58 <@SilentB> *accidentally swallows Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom* :| 21:58 <@Sam|Chef> B! To bad buddy! It has BEEN a BLAST 21:58 <@Sam|Chef> Huh Huh. 21:58 <+DakotaMilton> :| 21:58 <@Anne_Maria> .... 21:58 <@Anne_Maria> O.O 21:58 <@Sam|Chef> O.O 21:58 <+Lightning-> :| 21:58 <+Scott|> Bye B. *waves* 21:58 <+Lightning-> RUNNNNNN 21:58 <+Jo|> (B should explode) 21:58 <@Sam|Chef> B NO! 21:58 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: B, it's time to take the hurl of shame. any... final words? :) 21:58 <@SilentB> ... 21:58 <@SilentB> *clears throat* 21:58 <@Sam|Chef> HE WAS SO YOUNG! 21:58 <+DakotaMilton> :o 21:58 <@Sam|Chef> O.O 21:58 <+Staci> O.o 21:58 <+Jo|> (B shall explode.) 21:58 <@Anne_Maria> (...) 21:58 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Brick: :| 21:58 *comes out from behind tree* 21:58 o 21:58 :o* 21:58 <@Anne_Maria> (ANY SECOND NOW.) 21:58 <+Lightning-> (I'm so scared) 21:58 <@SilentB> Hai, everyone. :| 21:58 <+DakotaMilton> Hurry it up. I need to get my beauty sleep. 21:59 <+DakotaMilton> :@ 21:59 <+DakotaMilton> :o 21:59 <+Jo|> (JAX.) 21:59 <@Sam|Chef> O.O 21:59 <@Anne_Maria> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 21:59 <+Staci> :-O 21:59 <@Sam|Chef> B! 21:59 (O_O) 21:59 <+DawnStarr> ._. 21:59 <@Anne_Maria> ... 21:59 <+Jo|> (YOUR DEAD XD) 21:59 <+Staci> (40 year old pedo voice?) 21:59 <+Lightning-> O_O 21:59 <@Anne_Maria> Woah. ._. 21:59 <@SilentB> (yes.) 21:59 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 21:59 <@Sam|Chef> YOU SOUND JUST LIKE MORGAN FREEMAN! 21:59 <@Sam|Chef> :D 21:59 (different intern. XD @Jo) 21:59 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris; *launches B* 21:59 <@SilentB> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. :'( 21:59 <+Staci> Yah, he's my great uncle. :D @Sam 21:59 <+Lightning-> (B should be a firework) 21:59 <@Anne_Maria> (Right on time. :B) 21:59 <+Staci> I come from a mixed family. 21:59 (XD) 21:59 <+Lightning-> (Cause he ate the marshmellow) 21:59 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> (B should implode into a black hole.) 21:59 <+Staci> (Yes.) 21:59 <@Anne_Maria> (Nalyd, sign off. :@) 21:59 <@SilentB> *disappears into the sky ala Team Rocket* 22:00 <+Jo|> (B should do what nalyd says... then kill everynoe but jo making her defaul winner.) 22:00 <@Anne_Maria> (Epicness right there.) 22:00 <+Staci> (OMG YES) 22:00 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: And so ends another exciting episode! :D And by exciting I mean mildly entertaining. 22:00 <+Lightning-> (Lagggg) 22:00 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> Chris: join us next time on.. DRAMATIZING! :D 22:00 <@Nalyd|ChrisBrick> -- end -- B B